custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kana Makai (NGW)
: Kana Makai, also known as "The Northern Crossroads", is a seaside metru located on the eastern coast of the Northern Continent. Due to its location, it is a major center of trade in the Matoran Universe and a junction for merchants from the neighboring islands and the rest of the mainland. History Early History Built on the eastern coast of the Northern Continent by the Matoran, Kana Makai gradually grew into a thriving port of commerce. Due to its placement near the protodermis sea, the city was an ideal location for a protodermis refinery. The refinery supplied the city with purified liquid protodermis that could be used to make Kanoka and other objects or traded with cities located further inland. Before the Great Cataclysm Roughly 300 years before the Great Cataclysm, a Toa of Earth named Pano came to Kana Makai and settled there, eventually becoming a protector alongside the local defense force and an advisor on the Kana Makai Council. After the Great Cataclysm When the Great Cataclysm took place, the massive earthquake that resulted was felt all over Kana Makai and the rest of the Northern Continent, not to mention the rest of the world inside of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Many of Kana Makai's structures were heavily damaged by the disaster. Although several citizens were injured by falling debris, no one was killed. In addition, the light systems in the dome that contained the Northern Continent malfunctioned for several days, leaving the area in relative darkness until the problem was fixed. During this literally and figuratively dark period, the inhabitants relied on illumination from lightstones and lightfish. The Ta-Matoran Mati also kept the local lighthouse in operation to help guide any ships that were still out on the waters. After a short period of recovery, the Matoran began reconstruction of Kana Makai. A year after the Great Cataclysm, Makuta Icarax sent his army of Manas to attack the Northern Continent as part of his plan to conquer the Matoran Universe. Kana Makai was one of the areas that came under attack. Toa Pano and the Kana Makai Defense Force protected the city to the best of their abilities but were just barely able to keep the Manas at bay. The Manas attack was eventually brought to an end by Makuta Teridax's intervention. To help counter any future threats, Pano sacrificed his remaining Toa power to create a new team of protectors, the Toa Kana. The Toa Kana became Kana Makai's first resident Toa team. Locations in Kana Makai *Kini Lokahi *Kana Makai Akilini Arena *Kana Makai Library and Archives *Protodermis reservoirs *Protodermis refinery Known Inhabitants *Matoran *Toa *Turaga *Various species of Rahi **Ash bear **Gukko **Muaka **Nui-Kopen **Nui-Rama **Proto Drakes **Takea **Tarakava **Ussal **Wavecutters Trivia *In the original draft, Kana Makai was called Kana Nui. *The word "Kana" was chosen somewhat randomly to form the first half of the name of Kana Makai. However, there actually seem to be a few interesting words in the Hawaiian language that have "kana" in them. For example, kana means "tens", and Kāna means "Saint" when placed before a proper name. Kanaka can mean "human being" or "person", and Kanaka ʻē can mean "foreigner". Kana also seems to be the name of a being from Polynesian myth who could stretch his body from Molokaʻi to Hawaii. *''Makai'' is Hawaiian for "on the seaside", "seaward", or"toward the sea", reflecting Kana Makai's coastal location. Appearances ''The Chronicles of Kana Makai'' *''The Siege of Kana Makai'' *''Toa…-in-Training'' ''The Matoran Journals'' *''Kapeka's Journal'' (mentioned) ''Collective Sagas'' *''Loyalty'' *''Attachment'' References * Pukui, Mary Kawena and Samuel H. Elbert. New Pocket Hawaiian Dictionary. Honolulu: University Press of Hawaii, 1975. Print. * Hawaiian Dictionaries. University of Hawai'i Press, 2003. Web. 30 Oct 2018. . Category:Locations Category:User:Nynrah Ghostwriter Category:Cities